marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility ''is a web series co-created by Benspider, MaxGoji, and Coolot1. The series serves as a retelling of the Spider-Man origin and follows Peter Parker's early years as a super hero, battling threats such as Scorpion, Mysterio, Vulture, Kingpin, Norman Osborn, and more. The series adapts ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''and the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''comic books. One notable thing about the series is the way that it utilizes Minimates for filming, one of the few that does so. During production of Season 2, Billy2009 was brought on board the project. Characters Main characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Tarantula ("Peter Parker" clone) * Jean Dewolfe * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Martha Conners * Billy Conners * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson *Liz Allen *Sally Arvil *Glory Grant *Kenny Kong *Flash Thompson * Randy Robertson * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) Allies *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Thor (Donald Blake) *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Wasp (Janet van Dyne) *Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Hank Pym) *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Black Widow (Natasia Romanovva) *Nick Fury *Power Man (Luke Cage) *Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Jewel (Jessica Jones) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Powerpuff Girls ''(SM/PPG: TEAM) Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Spidercide ("Peter Parker", clone) * Kaine Parker * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Spencer Smythe * Allastair Smythe * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * X (Spider-Slayer) * Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Montana (Jackson Brice) * Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Justin Hammer * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Chameleon * Hobgoblin (Phil Urich) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Black Tarántula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) *Speed Demon (James Sanders) *Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) *Scream (Donna Diego) *Hobgoblin II (Roderick Kingsley) *Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) *Stegron (Vincent Stegron) * Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius and "Peter Parker"Clone) *Mojo Jojo (SM/PPG: TEAM) Episodes Season 1 * 1. Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power: When orphaned high school geek Peter Parker gets bitten by a radioactive, genetically enhanced spider during a field trip he falls into an unconscious state. When he awakens he sees that something awesome and uncanny has happened to him. * 2. Pilot, Part 2: With Great Responsibility: After discovering that the spider bite has given him extraordinary abilities, Peter makes a costume and starts using his powers for fortune and fame which causes him to let a fleeing criminal escape. But when he arrives home he sees that his uncle was murdered. Will he catch the criminal or kill him? * 3. The Shriek of the Vulture: When disgraced inventor Adrian Toomes is in his deathbed he decides to take revenge on all the men who wronged him using a life support weaponized exoskeleton suit, and he decides to start with Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend, Harry. * 4. Armed and Dangerous: A washed-up scientist named Otto Octavius begins construction on a device called the Cylotron, a fabled new power source. This wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Spider-Man must stop him from activating the machine before it sucks the whole Earth into it. * 5. Sandstorm: When ex-convict Flint Marko is kidnapped by Octavius and experimented on as an attempt to create a perfect soldier, Otto decides to test it's efficiency against the wall-crawler. * 6. Reinforcements: Wilson Fisk decides to help Octavius they decide to make a project named G.O.B.L.I.N. and have people in regenerative armor try and kill Spider-Man. * 7. Later, Gator: When Peter's biology teacher, Curt Connors, tests a unstable lizard DNA formula to regrow his arm, he accidentally turns into a savage human-lizard hybrid that Peter must stop. * 8. The Shock of Electro: When Peter's old friend Max Dillon gets captured by Octavius for his genetic experiments, he is transformed into a supercharged, living, electric conduit named Electro. Can Peter stop him before he drains the city's entire power supply? * 9. Cast of Illusion: When someone posing as Spider-Man to robs a bank, the real Spider-Man must find out who frames him. Than, an mysterious new hero named Mysterio arrives and tells J. Jonah Jameson that he will defeat Spider-Man. Will Spidey clear his name and defeat Mysterio? * 10. From Beyond the Stars, Part 1: Reentry: Astronaut John Jameson comes back after a mission in space where he finds an black substance called a symbiote. After John landing safety, the symbiote escapes and finds Spider-Man after he takes Gwen home. The symbiote then creates a black costume for Spider-Man and he uses its to battle criminals. * 11. From Beyond the Stars, Part 2: Corruption: After finally meeting and being defeated, even with his new suit enhancing his powers, by Doctor Octopus, Peter decides to rest but when he sleeps the symbiote takes control of his body and uses it to find and to fight Octavius. * 12. From Beyond the Stars, Part 3: Exodus: Soon Peter realizes the suit is beginning on corrupting him. Peter decides to try to get the suit off by going to the church and engaging in a mental fight.But after defeating it the symbiote searches a host who hates Parker and Spider-Man * 13. From Beyond the Stars, Part 4: Venomous: In the news a black gooey creature is attacking the Daily Bugle. Peter comes and discovers it is the Black Suit. Peter fights this Venom, and when beating it he discover Eddie Brock is venom. At the end it shows a man walking into a lab. Season 2 * 1. The Sting of the Scorpion: * 2. The Horn of the Rhino: * 3. The Great Hunt: * 4.'' Shock and Awe'': * 5. King's Ransom: * 6. River of Love: * 7. The Thing I Hate Most About Myself: * 8. Hobos and Clones: * 9. Hammerhead: * 10. The Clone Saga, Part 1: Attack of the Clones: * 11. The Clone Saga, Part 2: Color Me Scarlet: * 12. The Clone Saga, Part 3: A Jackal Walks Among Us: Season 3 ' * 1. ''Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin: * 2. Six Against One, Part 1: Gathering: * 3. Six Against One, Part 2: War: * 4. Mistaken Identity: * 5. Molten Rage: * 6. Slain: * 7. The Prowler: * 8. The Black Cat: * 9. Vulture 'n' Scorpion: * 10. Symbiote War, Part 1: Venom Returns: * 11. Symbiote War, Part 2: Carnage: * 12. Symbiote War, Part 3: Symbiote Showdown: '''Season 4 * 1. What a Murderous World, Part 1: * 2. What a Murderous World, Part 2: * 3. Where the Sinister Things Are: * 4.'' New Ways to Poison'': * 5. The Return of Hydro-Man: * 6. The Spider-Slayer Returns: * 7. The Spider and the Beetle: * 8. Enter: Silvermane: * 9. Gangland, Part 1: * 10. Gangland, Part 2: * 11. The Sinister Twelve, Part 1: * 12. The Sinister Twelve, Part 2: * 13. The Sinister Twelve, Part 3: Season 5 ' * 1. ''The Night Gwen Stacy Died (1): * 2. The Green Goblin's Last Stand (2): * 3. Spider-Man No More: * 4. Shriek: * 5. The Mask of Kaine Parker: * 6. X'': * 7. ''The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 1: * 8. The Avenging Spider-Man, Part 2: * 9. Training Day: * 10. Return of the Lizard: * 11. Hail Hydra, Part 1: * 12. Hail Hydra, Part 2: * 13. Hail Hydra, Part 3: 'Season 6 ' * 1. An Brand New Day: * 2. Resurgence, Part 1: * 3. Resurgence, Part 2: * 4. Spider-Woman: * 5. The Hobgoblin, Part 1: * 6. The Hobgoblin, Part 2: * 7. Kid Arachnid: * 8. The Spider-Verse, Part 1: Medieval: * 9. The Spider-Verse, Part 2: Spider-Girl: * 10. The Spider-Verse, Part 3: 2099: * 11. The Spider-Verse, Part 4: Noir: * 12. The Spider-Verse, Part 5: The Web Warriors: 'Season 7 ' * 1.Welcome Home, Spidey: * 2. Attack of the Sinister Syndicate: * 3. For Hire: * 4. The Terrible Tinkerer: * 5. Law of the Jungle, Part 1: * 6. Law of the Jungle, Part 2: * 7. The Black Cat: * 8. Schooled: * 9. Where in the World is the Scarlet Spider: * 10. Spider Hunt, Part 1: * 11. Spider Hunt, Part 2: * 12. Spider Hunt, Part 3: '''Season 8 * 1. Deathlocked: * 2. Nightmares: * 3. Death Web: * 4. Spider-Island, Part 1: * 5. Spider-Island, Part 2: * 6. Spider-Island, Part 3: * 7. Captured by the Shocker: * 8.'' If This is Be My Destiny, Part 1:'' * 9.'' If This is Be My Destiny, Part 2:'' * 10. If This is Be My Destiny, Part 3: * 11''. The L.I.F.E. Foundation'': * 12. A New Goblin, Part 1: * 13. A New Goblin, Part 2: 'Season 9' * 1. The Dark Avengers, Part 1: * 2. The Dark Avengers, Part 2: * 3. Molten Hate: * 4. The Return of Norman Osborn: * 5. Goblin War: * 6. Man Spider Part 1: * 7. Man Spider Part 2: * 8. The Fantastic Five: * 10. Masterful: * 11. The Sable and the Bird: * 12. The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1): * 13. Went Up the Water Spout (2): * 14. Down Came the Rain to Wipe the Spider Out (3): 'Season 10 ' * 1. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 1: Spider-Punk: * 2. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 2: 2211: * 3. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 3: Spider-Gwen: * 4. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 4: Spider-Ham: * 5. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 5: Back to the Future: * 6. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 6: The Spider Cowboy: * 7. Return to the Spider-Verse, Part 7: Return of the Web Warriors: * 8. Welcome Home: * 9. Mud-Thing: * 10. The Jackal Strikes Back: * 11. Maximum Clonage, Part 1: * 12. Maximum Clonage, Part 2: * 13. Maximum Clonage, Part 3: Season 11 * 1. Octopus Siege (1): * 2. Superior Spider-Man (2): * 3. Spider-Symbiotes: * 4. Return of the Hobgoblin: * 5. Iron Scorpion: * 6. Sound of Revenge: * 7. Return of the Superior Spider-Man: * 8. The Sinister 20: * 9. Spider-Merge, Part 1: * 10. Spider-Merge, Part 2: * 11. Spider-Merge, Part 3: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey A crossover special between the original Powerpuff Girls series and Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility was announced by series co-creator Max Carroll. The villains were announced as Mojo Jojo and Doctor Octopus, respectively, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 5th and 6th seasons of the series. The plot of the special revolves around Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus as they end up stranded in a parallel universe, specifically in the city of Townsville. Ock teams up with the main resident supervillain of that universe, Mojo Jojo, in order to conquer the planet. Spider-Man is then forced to team up with the city's resident superheroines, the Powerpuff Girls, in order to stop them before it's too late.Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Coolot1 Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series Category:Minimates Category:Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:Crossovers Category:Shows